


Цельность

by yisandra



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейстлин ненавидит. Карамон любит. Иногда это одно и то же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цельность

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан только на основе базовой трилогии «Саги о Копье»  
> Внимательно посмотрите на раскладку в графе "пейринг". Да, глаза вам не лгут.

***

Карамон любит солнце — если оно не слепит слишком сильно — любит прохладу воды в жару и короткие светлые летние ночи. Зиму он любит меньше, но и холод иногда тоже хорош, особенно если можно устроить бой снежками и не нужно беспокоиться, как бы не замерзнуть насмерть вдали от жилья.  
Карамон любит обычные, незамысловатые вещи, которые нравятся всем: тёплый очаг, вкусную еду, женский смех, крепкое вино, хорошую драку. Он и сам — обычный, незамысловатый, по крайней мере, так кажется ему самому. Он знает, что хорош собой и дерётся не хуже многих — но что в этом такого уж особенного? Иногда девушки, с радостью позволяющие зажать их в укромном уголке, пытаются растолковать ему, но без особого успеха. Карамон отлично знает, что такое на самом деле необычные люди. Его брат необычный. У его брата есть магический дар. А у Карамона — приятное взгляду лицо, сила, как у упряжки волов, и пудовые кулаки. Всё по справедливости.  
Карамон любит приключения, любит выходить в путь с утра и не знать, где застанет его закат. Любит, когда кто-то может точно сказать ему, что делать. Любит вкус осенних яблок и осеннюю щемящую и светлую тоску неведомо о чём. Любит не поддающийся описанию запах весны, от которого сами собой расправляются плечи и хочется то ли бежать неведомо куда, то ли плясать, пока не упадёшь.  
Карамон любит очень много всего. У него простой и лёгкий нрав — с таким просто любить, просто радоваться жизни. Просто жить.  
Карамон любит жизнь — не задумываясь об этом, не подбирая слов, воздавая ей почести не речами и стихами, а каждым прожитым днём, как делают звери и самые мудрые из людей.  
Ещё Карамон любит своего брата. И, может быть, это и есть самое важное.

Рейстлин ненавидит.  
Ненависть душит его, сдавливает грудь, не даёт дышать. Ненависть сопровождает его как тень.  
Иногда ему кажется, что всё, на что падает его взгляд, достойно ненависти — абсолютно всё. Но первой в списке будет людская глупость.  
А вторыми — зеркала.

С Рейстлином трудно — никогда не было легко, и с каждым годом труднее, но Карамон не жалуется. Иногда он только жалеет, что выросший Рейстлин не зовёт его в голос на помощь, как когда-то. Так было бы намного проще, не пришлось бы угадывать, стараться предвидеть его желания и постоянно думать, всё ли сделал, не забыл ли чего, ждать намёка и чувствовать себя виноватым. Если бы Рейстлин просто говорил словами. Но Рейстлин давно так не делает. Он вообще не очень-то стремится разговаривать с Карамоном и частенько даёт понять, что считает брата ограниченным и непристойно приземлённым. Рейстлин умеет отхлестать словами — безо всякой грязной брани, без всего такого — не повышая голоса, но так, что хочется то ли пришибить его, то ли провалиться на месте, потому что чувствуешь себя именно ограниченным идиотом, а это, что уж там, неприятно.  
На самом деле они никогда не ссорятся. Быть в ссоре - значит злиться, не разговаривать и отказывать в помощи, а Карамон не может позволить себе пропустить тот момент, когда Рейстлин будет в нём нуждаться. Рейстлин ведь очень гордый. Он никого ни о чём не попросит, слишком хочет доказать всем, начиная с себя, что с чем угодно может справиться. А сам — хилый и чуть что болеет, стоит недоглядеть — надорвётся или сляжет.   
Это и есть самое важное — Карамон ему нужен, по-настоящему. Все остальные — друзья, женщины — могут обойтись без Карамона, а Рейстлин нет. Только Рейстлин очень не любит этого признавать, будто стыдится слабости. Карамон не может понять, почему. Ему-то ведь совсем не трудно, он мог бы всю жизнь протаскать Рейстлина на спине, если бы пришлось, и никогда бы не жаловался — они же братья. Он сильный, а Рейстлин — умный, знает кучу всего и умеет разные фокусы. Всё честно. Какие счёты между близнецами? Они даже на свет явились вместе, до рождения обречённые друг на друга.

Карамон мог бы сказать, что не помнит, когда брат в последний раз улыбался ему — не усмехался, не кривил рот в гримасе, а именно улыбался хорошей улыбкой — но на самом деле он помнит. Помнит каждое слово приязни, каждое ласковое прикосновение, каждую улыбку. Каждую ночь, когда Рейстлин просыпался от своих ужасных кошмаров, с криком, а Карамон утешал его, прижимал к себе — и тогда, цепляясь за Карамона, всхлипывая, задыхаясь и прося не уходить, Рейстлин совсем не вспоминал о гордости и ещё меньше — о самостоятельности.  
Просто в последний раз всё это бывало уже очень давно, когда они оба ещё были детьми.  
За исключением кошмаров. Те-то никуда не делись. Только после них Карамон может сказать: «Не бойся, я здесь, я никогда тебя не оставлю», и получить в ответ объятье, а не холодный взгляд и насмешливые заверения, что Рейстлин отнюдь не напуган и менее всего нуждается в назойливом старшем брате прямо сейчас.  
Трудно спорить, бывают моменты, когда у Рейстлина ничего не болит, ему ничего не нужно и он всем доволен. Жаль только, редко. Карамон очень любит такие моменты, хотя они обычно означают, что Рейстлин предпочёл бы остаться один со своими книгами. Ну и что, зато Карамон может спокойно отправиться по собственным делам — для разнообразия, не терзаясь чувством вины.  
Карамон на многое пошёл бы, чтобы Рейстлин всегда был спокойным и довольным, как в такие моменты, но иногда ему кажется, что чем больше он старается, тем сильнее раздражается Рейстлин. Это какой-то дурацкий замкнутый круг.  
Только тело Рейстлина помнит, как безопасно и надёжно в руках Карамона — сам Рейстлин делает вид, будто близость брата вовсе не делает его сон спокойнее. Будто ему не хочется позвать того лечь рядом всякий раз, когда волнение или страх овладевают им. Будто волнения и страха вовсе нет в его жизни.   
Будто и Карамона там не должно быть.

***

 

У Рейстлина холодные пальцы, но это почти всегда так, даже когда он не болеет и не волнуется. От его прикосновения собственная кожа сразу кажется слишком горячей. Он касается только один раз — плеча, и сразу опускает руку, отходит и только смотрит. Ничего не говорит, но это и не нужно — его импульс яснее, чем команда в бою, и это не первое подобное прикосновение в их жизни. Оно значит, что Карамон не пойдёт сегодня ни на какие танцы, останется дома, и оба они очень рано отправятся в постель.  
Рейстлин смотрит, и это сложный взгляд — столько в нём всего, что Карамон и назвать-то не смог бы половину этих чувств и выражений.   
Рейстлин очень сложный человек — с тем, как сложны и запутаны его мысли, как сложен и пугающ его мир — тот же мир, который кажется Карамону таким простым и прекрасным. Карамон любит брата со всей его сложностью; со всеми сложностями, которые он создаёт вокруг себя — но как бы он хотел понимать! Как бы он хотел, чтобы между ними больше не было этой дурацкой незримой стены, которая, кажется, только выше и прочнее с каждым годом. Будто Рейстлин нарочно отгораживается от Карамона.  
Карамон знает, что никогда его не бросит, ни за что — но, честное слово, Китиара иногда ближе и понятнее, чем Рейстлин, который даже о любви просит так, словно отвергает навеки.

***

 

Рейстлин раздевается заранее и сам. Уж в этом ему точно не нужна помощь, а в последний момент путаться в одежде запинающимися, дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами — унизительно. Достаточно и того, что без одежды в извечном сравнении с Карамоном он проигрывает ещё более явно. Осознание этого будет неприятно царапать ровно до тех пор, пока Карамон не обхватит его лодыжку твёрдыми пальцами или не прижмётся лицом к его животу, щекоча тёплым дыханием.

Рейстлин считает себя некрасивым, и многие бы с ним согласились, но Карамона это мало волнует. Он вообще не задумывается о красоте или уродстве, когда растирает ступни и икры брата, чтобы предупредить любой намёк на судороги, а потом трётся щекой о костлявые коленки. Это ведь Рейстлин. Он мог бы выглядеть как угодно — ничего бы не изменилось. Карамон любит его бледное худое тело, наполовину, кажется, состоящее из бесконечных острых локтей и коленей, его прекрасно цепкие и ловкие, вечно холодные руки, его торчащие рёбра и ключицы, в которые можно наливать воду без опасения, что прольётся, его узкие губы и тёмные тени усталости вокруг глаз — любит как только можно любить солнечный свет, воду или воздух, которым дышишь — потому что, если отбросить всё незначительное, они и есть жизнь.

Карамон целует его ладони. Пушистые каштановые волосы щекотно касаются пальцев.  
Рейстлин знает, что, в отличие от брата, некрасив. Но руки — его руки прекрасны, как и должно быть у творца заклинаний. Руки и голова — те части тела, которые Рейстлин признаёт для себя важными и, безусловно, заслуживающими почтения, и для Карамона же лучше, что он выражает это почтение без подсказки. Рейстлин знать не желает, перепадало ли хоть когда-то подобное девушкам Карамона. Что ему до них? Что ему до них — сейчас? Ревность — удел глупцов и нищих духом. Ревность унизительна.  
Карамон солнечно улыбается, лаская его без тени неловкости. Мало кто догадывается, какими нежными и чуткими умеют быть эти большие мозолистые руки воина — ведь он с детства привык заботиться о слабом братике, которому любое неосторожное, чрезмерно сильное прикосновение может причинить вред...  
Рейстлин ненавидит эту нежность и эту заботу так, как только можно ненавидеть солнечный свет, воду или воздух, которым дышишь — потому что, как ни ограничивай себя, тебе не под силу обойтись совсем без них.

***

 

Рейстлин всегда немного медлит, словно какая-то часть его слишком сложного разума подозревает, что Карамон откажет, отвергнет, посмеётся.   
Как будто Карамон может — как будто он хоть когда-то мог Рейстлину в чём-то всерьёз отказать.  
Он один знает, что его хилый тихий брат жаден, властен и жутко сердится, если не получает желаемого. Зато если получает... Карамон обожает смотреть, как меняется Рейстлин в такие минуты: кровь приливает к щекам, приоткрываются губы, лицо делается расслабленным, почти нежным, только торжествующе блестят глаза под полуопущенными веками. Назвал бы его кто-нибудь некрасивым — такого! Он, кажется, даже думать перестаёт наконец, позволяя себе остаться наедине с ощущениями, и незримая стена между близнецами исчезает, уступая место вернувшейся цельности.  
Даже зная об их скоротечности, Карамон всей душой, отчаянно любит эти краткие моменты соединения.   
Возможно, только в эти моменты он действительно счастлив.  
Они оба счастливы.

Рейстлин делает всё медленно, с паузой. Для него это важно — прочувствовать каждое прикосновение, каждое движение — отдельно. Они оба знают, что скоро он сорвётся, утратит сосредоточенность и — на какое-то время — всякую упорядоченность действий. Так всегда происходит. Рейстлин говорит, что виноват Карамон, что Карамон его провоцирует — своей незамысловатой и особенно бесстыдной в этой невинной незамысловатости лаской, своей откровенной реакцией. Конечно, так и есть — в каком-то смысле. Карамону не особенно нравится, когда Рейстлин ведёт себя так, словно они занимаются любовью первый или последний раз — скорее даже, «первый и последний» — и нужно сохранить в памяти все мельчайшие детали. Есть в этом что-то подспудно тревожащее, о чём не хочется задумываться. Как будто утром на них упадёт потолок и насмерть зашибёт обоих стропилами (или даже хуже — убьёт только кого-то одного).

***

 

Карамон ложится без малейшего недовольства и без возражений. Не приходится даже взывать к его рассудку (если бы таковой наличествовал) или манипулировать, вызывая жалость к себе (Рейстлин ненавидит это, но такие манипуляции всегда работают на Карамоне). Иногда Рейстлин думает, что достаточно хорошенько попросить, и брат сделает для него всё — вообще всё что угодно. Рейстлин старается не просить ни о чём, он приказывает, предупреждает, вынуждает, намекает, констатирует, манипулирует — но не просит. Особенно Карамона. Просить — унизительно, просить — значит признать свою слабость, неспособность справиться самому.  
Рейстлин всей душой, по-детски страстно ненавидит слабость.  
Преимущественно собственную.  
И потому чувство безграничной власти опьяняет. Пусть даже власть эта — в добровольной покорности глупого брата.

Карамон любит смотреть в глаза, но Рейстлин всё равно никогда ему этого не позволяет, даже если они лежат лицом к лицу — отворачивается, завешивается волосами, придумывает ещё что-нибудь. Ему ненавистна мысль, что кто-то увидит его, когда он совсем себя не контролирует, не может отвечать ни за выражение глаз, ни за безотчётные гримасы. Возможно, он верит, что это тоже слабость — показать то, что есть на самом деле; что чувствуешь на самом деле. Быть беззащитным под чужим взглядом.   
Карамон думает, что это странно и даже глупо. Будто он увидел бы там что-то новое.  
Но именно поэтому Карамон лежит сейчас лицом вниз и напрягается плечами — это не сомнение и не отказ, ему просто неудобно, пока тело не найдёт идеальное положение, и он бы всё-таки хотел по-другому, хотел бы видеть глаза — и Рейстлин прижимается к нему и гладит лёгкими дразнящими прикосновениями (а у Рейстлина всегда были очень, очень ловкие пальцы), шепчет что-то, успокаивая, как успокаивают незлое, но норовистое животное. Голос звучит мягко. Рейстлин умеет это: звучать, как самый ласковый шёлк и мёд — если считает нужным.  
Карамон знает и любит эту мягкость. Карамон расслабляется.

Когда Рейстлин берёт его, то ненадолго чувствует покой, какой, быть может, в последний раз испытывал в материнской утробе, где они были заперты вдвоём с братом, ограждённые от опасностей внешнего мира и ещё не знающие о той ужасной несправедливости, что даст одному из них лишь пригожее сильное тело, а другому — лишь ум и магический дар.  
Спина Карамона перед ним, загорелая, широкая, мускулистая, блестящая от пота; сжатые кулаки Карамона, растрёпанные волосы Карамона на подушке, чеканный профиль с пятном лихорадочного румянца на скуле, приоткрытые, яркие, кривящиеся в полу-осознанной улыбке губы и дрожащие ресницы.  
Рейстлин стискивает зубы. Карамон отдаётся ему — могучий Карамон, мужественный Карамон, гроза-девичьих-сердец Карамон! — легко, охотно, без сомнений. Ему нечего стыдиться, нечего скрывать, он весь открыт для удара, уверенный, что любим. Он, наверное, просто выбросил из головы, что спать с собственным братом — это плохо, это нельзя — как всегда выбрасывал из своей пустой головы любую мысль, которая оказывалась для него слишком сложной или слишком неудобной. Как всегда выбрасывал из памяти всё, что могло помешать ему любить Рейстлина, верить Рейстлину, заботиться о Рейстлине.  
Глупый, глупый Карамон.  
Рейстлин ненавидит его беспечность.

В движениях Рейстлина больше нет ни медлительности, ни беспорядочной торопливости — он действует уверенно и точно, с сокрушительной определённостью, до мелочей зная что и как делать. Он полностью управляет ситуацией, не скованный потребностью договариваться, убеждать, добиваться. Всё сейчас происходит по его желанию. Всё будет так, как он захочет.

Карамон всегда с удовольствием вспоминает каждую симпатичную девушку, когда-то дарившую его своей благосклонностью, но правда в том, что даже в лучшие моменты их тела оставались немыми для него, так что он мог лишь стараться угадать, что им понравится, а что будет неприятно. Он не знал их, не чувствовал так, как чувствует Рейстлина; как Рейстлин чувствует его.  
Волосы липнут к потному лбу, лезут в нос, Карамон пытается сдуть их раз, другой, а на третий Рейстлин смахивает их в сторону слегка дрожащей рукой.   
Карамон безумно улыбается и дышит ртом.

Они соединяются, на краткое время становятся по-настоящему одним, как возможно лишь в дурацких несбыточных мечтах Карамона — единым существом, совершенным в своей полноценности, не нуждающимся ни в ком для сохранения баланса, и на миг Рейстлин чувствует чувствами Карамона, думает его мыслями; Карамон в его крови, под ногтями, под кожей. Из чьих-то глаз — одного из них или другого — текут слёзы, и Рейстлин убеждает себя, что это только из-за телесного напряжения, а вовсе не из-за единения, которое так великолепно, ослепительно прекрасно, что в конце концов попросту невыносимо больно. На поле боя, где порой они действуют как один человек, слыша мысли друг друга — никогда не бывает так.  
Рейстлин ненавидит лживость этого ощущения, но гораздо больше он ненавидит его краткосрочность.

Карамон чувствует удовольствие, чистое и яркое, слабо омрачённое болезненным смятением или сомнением, внесённым в их общие переживания Рейстлином. Он хочет избавиться от этой тени, но вряд ли смог бы сейчас достаточно внятно сказать хоть что-то, а тем более — подобрать правильные слова: с этим и всегда-то непросто. Поэтому Карамон только думает: «Я здесь. Я всегда буду с тобой», радуясь, что можно ничего не говорить вслух. Рука Рейстлина резко сжимается на его бедре, ногти впиваются в кожу, но Карамон не позволяет отвлечь себя такой мелочью. Ему слишком хорошо прямо сейчас.  
Им обоим хорошо.

***

 

Когда всё заканчивается, Рейстлин падает на постель без сил. «Пить», — думает он, и Карамон тут же подносит к его губам чашку.   
Он глотает бездумно, наслаждаясь прохладой и уместностью воды, оживляющей пересохшее, спекшееся горло. Позже он будет ненавидеть эту бездумность, с которой привык принимать от брата тысячу мелких услуг, облегчающих жизнь или приятных — признак и цепи своей зависимости. Может быть, для Карамона и их совместная постель — ещё одна такая мелочь, которую он из жалости и чувства долга делает для неудачного во всех отношениях близнеца, неспособного даже самостоятельно найти себе компанию на ночь, но для Рейстлина — нет.  
«Я не калека, — думает он, закрывая глаза, пока руки Карамона, родные и привычные как собственные, обнимают его в полутьме. — Ты — мои костыли, но однажды я стану достаточно сильным, чтобы отбросить тебя. Мне ни к чему иллюзорная полноценность. Я стану полноценным — сам. Ты мне для этого не нужен, братец».  
Он хочет и одновременно страшится, что эта мысль тоже будет услышана — и ненавидит себя за колебание, за выдающее сомнения ощущение сладкой жути.  
Но момент прошёл, и Карамон не слышит ничего. Глухой, доверчивый Карамон.  
Свеча гаснет с негромким шипением, и тонкая струйка дыма тянется вверх в темноте.   
Карамон слепо целует брата в плечо, в щеку и в лоб горячими солёными губами.  
— Рейст... — бормочет он. — Не грусти. Ну что ты...  
— Ничего, — ласковым голосом отвечает Рейстлин. — Ничего. Давай спать.  
Карамон довольно сопит. Рейстлин устраивается поудобнее, прижимается виском к груди брата. Стук сердца отдаётся прямо в голову — звук и ритм, знакомый ещё до рождения. Рейстлин ненавидит дурацкое лживое чувство защищённости, которое этот звук рождает в нём.  
«Когда-нибудь...», — обещает он себе. 

Но не сейчас.  
Потому что сейчас Рейстлин засыпает, и ему спокойно в надёжных оберегающих руках Карамона. Он никогда не видит кошмаров в этих объятьях.  
И в его сне нет ненависти.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF DragonLance 2015


End file.
